Read and be enlightened
by sneaky lunitic spy
Summary: Read this and learn about some going on's and hopefully you will help spread the word.


**Petition**

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

One or two liners.

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Well since this is technically a non-story, and probably not allowed, here is the story bit.

Tarnin Lynett was and still is a great person or so said her friend Luny Bird who by all means is insane. Tarnin always wanted to do her best and impress her Sister and friend Luny. Now here is the unique thing about the two they are twins, or at least that is what they _want _you to think, Really if you looked at there birth certificates well let's make a list of surprises you would see.

They are over 300 years old

They are in fact not twins

Tarnin is the youngest While Luny is the eldest

they have the _same_ birthday but in different years.

They were born in Dublin,Ireland but had a British accent.

Now those are some of the surprises, but sadly this only leads up to the current argument between the two. Since you are briefed on this history you will under stand what is happening.

"Tarnin we are NOT having separate birthday party's! Because for one I don't want one and two you must listen to you're elders!" Luny said "Luny, Dear you made no sense at all there just calm down and relax." Tarnin the ever so relaxed one and reasonable to boot said.

"Of course Sis. I'm sorry I blew up, stress sure is a bitch. Shouldent take out my frustrations out on you." Luny said while plopping down and rubbing her head. "Well Luny let's go to bed, get you relaxed and full of chocolate then we will disscusse this. Ok?" "Sure a full nights sleep might do me some good." Luny said with a small smile.


End file.
